


A Rockerboy and A Nomad

by CyberpunkDragon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mild Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragon/pseuds/CyberpunkDragon
Summary: So my head canon is:V went into Mikoshi, they found Johnnys body on ice, and both walked out alive. V's still on a countdown, but they're working on it. V and Johnny have a best buddies platonic friendship... I tried to write ambiguous V, so you can have your own version  :heart:We start with:Johnny wakes up... And has to think about how he got here.... But at least he had a helluva good night.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. The Morning After

Johnny stretched... or he tried to. His right arm was pinned by a warm body. _Wha... Oh... OH!_ His brain rebooted slowly, bringing hazy memories back as to what had happened, leading to him being in this particular predicament. 

It had started off with V.... V drove them both out here, some job for Dakota. Completing it had earned them a good chunk of eddies. V wanted to get a gun, Johnny wanted booze and.... Well, he didn't want to really think about the cuddles he was hoping for. _Cuddles_ he mentally scoffed. Being in Vs head had really scrambled his own. Used to be booze, sex and drugs, not necessarily in that order. But cuddles? _Urg._

So anyways, booze was bought, V drove out to the Aldecaldos to see what weapons they had, and Johnny plopped down by a lone fire pit on the edge of camp with his crate of liquid libation. 

He musta stopped by the mechanics side of camp or somethin', 'cause next thing he knew here was... was.... Johnny squinted at the ceiling in thought. _Mike? No... Mi... Mi... Mitch! Yea, Mitch._ He nodded thoughtfully. One of the Nomad Vets. Johnny had held up a beer, Mitch hesitated but sat down after accepting. 

They rando chatted for a bit before Ka... Ca... Cassidy (!) rolled over with a guitar. Johnny had admired the acoustic as Cassidy strummed some random song, then about had a heart attack when he stopped and shoved the guitar at him. Here was Johnny, holding it like it might break, looking up at Cassidy confused and a little scared. "Play us something soft," the gruff man drawled. 

Johnny chuckled then, and gave it a soft strum, tuning one peg a hair before he started playing for them. 

They knew all his old shit, so he started to play something they wouldn't know, something he had been working on recently, something... new. In the middle of it, V came strolling back over talking to.... 

Johnny glanced over at the dark mane of hair on his 'ganic arm. He wrenched his gaze back to the ceiling before he could do something stupid, ya know, like brush a lock of hair over her ear or somethin'. He blinked... _Where... oh._

V strolled over and had plopped down at Johnnys feet, almost like a puppy. They had an odd relationship. Both respected and trusted the other, mostly going thru the same mental traumas that the other had faced/seen. _Like two scarred peas in a pod._ They settled on being platonic cuddle buddies... depending. One couldn't sleep, the other was there, cuddle ready to rub their back, helping them both nod off.

Johnny smiled, it was nice to not have to live up to expectations. And then, there she was, grabbing a beer for herself and offering another to V. Even in his own mind, he wasn't sure he could or dared to speak or even whisper her name. He closed his eyes as he remembered.

He had finished his song, passed the guitar back, and cracked open a bottle of harder liquor. The Vets all bailed, leaving him with V and.... Dark hair all piled in a huge bun ponytail, she had dressed down just a hair. She grabbed a stick and leant over to poke the fire, showing off her best... _ass_ -et. 

He snorted softly. From then, V had begged out of the drinking contest, had to start driving back to the city, gig tomorrow for Regina. Johnny had sighed, and V piped up that he could stay. It was an easy transport job, no backup needed. V patted Johnny on his knee before sauntering off, whistling the new tune.  
Johnny narrowed his eyes before trying to subtly glance over at her. She had finally tossed the stick into the fire to burn, before plopping down on the other side of his booze box. He raised his bottle, tilting it her way as a form of greeting. She made the same motion to him. They both started at the fire for a while before Johnny spoke up. "We haven't given up, so you know." She looked over to him, confused. "V." Her eyes widened in understanding as he continued. "We both put feelers out, any contacts I had from... before. And all of V's new friends. Trying to find a cure."

She nodded slowly, looking down at the bottle she was rolling back and forth between her hands. She spoke up then, first time she's really spoken to him, he thinks. "I just want V to pull thru this OK. V's helped so many people out, nobody wants to see...." She cut off, voice breaking. It was Johnnys turn to nod.

It got blurry from there. They were both trying to out drink the other, bottles vanished from his box... down to the last one. She reached, same time as he did. Fingers locked around each other and the neck, he froze looking up at her, to see an equal amount of surprise and... something else. He was afraid to move and break whatever spell had caught them, but he girded his loins and brought her hand up to his face, lightly brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

It had devolved quickly from there, she had grabbed him and the bottle and all but hauled him to Vs usual tent on the outskirts of camp. _No chance someone would hear us,_ he thought. 

Clothing has become optional, or just went flying, and they were a writhing mass of lips and limbs before they could each claim what they wanted or needed from the other. 

She had pulled clothes on, collapsing on the cot with him after because, "Nomads don't sleep naked." He had sighed but done the same. He was shocked a bit when she had cuddled up to him, sighing a blissful contentment before letting sleep take her away. 

Johnny had laid awake only a little longer, wondering silently how she was going to wake up in the morning.

So here he was with an unruly mop of hair laying on his shoulder, trying to debate how badly he needed to pee, and if he dared to brush her hair from her face to gaze upon her... he groaned quietly before glancing down. He couldn't help it, his metal arm was almost magnetically drawn to her, he gently... ever so softly brushed her hair from over her face... and froze. She was awake... eyes wide open, and following his fingers... hand... arm... to lock onto his face. 

"Mornin'," he offered softly, before she jolted upright and off him. He caught a glimpse of panic, what might have been a sob, before she threw the rest of her clothes on and bolted from the tent. 

Johnny, who had started to get up after her, stopped and flopped back down, throwing his 'ganic arm over his face. _Urg,_ he swapped arms. _Still smells like her._


	2. The Alternate Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panam had fun. How much, is still up for debate. Wait a minute.... was V plotting?

She was freaking the fuck out. Oh she was doing it all internally, after all, she still _HAD HER FUCKING HEAD ON HIS DAMN FINE FEELING ARM!!!_

 _Wait... what?!_ Had she actually just thought screamed what she did?? ARGH! Just what the fuck happened to her? She cast her mind back. They had just finished up dinner, she sent a quick ping out to Mitch, reminding him to come eat, since Scorpion wasn't there to.... She blocked that line of thought off quick, didn't need to wake him up while she.... Right.

V had rolled by, waving while hefting a different shotgun than usual. Panam waved back as she jogged over to walk V to the car. V droned on about some Dakota job from earlier that day, and about an upcoming job for Regina tomorrow. Panam asked, "does that mean you're about to take off?" V laughed, "nah, left Johnny camped out by a fire, gotta make sure he's cool."

Panam shifted slightly. V shot her a questioning look. "What is it Pan?" Panam took a breath, "well, I was just wondering about you two...." She paused, debating how to phrase the next part, before just being her usual blunt self, "are you two... together?"

V started and looked shocked before dissolving into a fit of laugher. "Oh gods, Pan, no!" Panam held her breath while V calmed down enough to continue. "Pan, would you fuck your brother?" Panam cringed and quickly shook her head no. V chuckled, "exactly. So Johnny and I, well, he was living in my head for that time, yea?" A nod. "Well, he lived my memories. All of my memories. He didn't have much else to do in there. I've seen a good portion of his too. Like two fucked up peas in a pod we are. His nightmares used to wake him up. Hell, used to wake me up too. We decided to try something after he had gotten his body back. Being stuck with someone non-stop in your head... to lose that closeness, well, the nightmares started back up. He heard me crying out one night, slipped in bed and... well, he just held me. Woke up freaked out the next morning... kicked him pretty rough. He just held his hands up in surrender, said I was havin' a nightmare, said when he crawled in an' held me, that I calmed down." 

V paused to collect thoughts. "So next time I got woke up by his screams, I did the same for him. We didn't make a big deal of it, we're just two broken people trying to help each other fix themselves." V shrugged, "platonic bed cuddle buddies of convenience. Hell, best damn sleep I've ever got... recently... since, ya' know." Panam nodded and rested a comforting hand on Vs shoulder. 

V ducked out from under Panams hand, and with a coy grin asked, "why were you wondering, Pan?" She opened her mouth to deny anything V could blurt out next, but before the retort came, they were at the particular fire in question, listening to Johnnys gentle strumming, and pulling gulps off the bottle she had found in her hand. 

She wasn't sure what she felt when she saw V leaning up against Johnnys legs, and she turned to poke at the fire, trying to hide her blush when V shot her a saucy wink. 

The song had ended and the older Vets had vanished, by the time she glanced up, also just in time to see V sauntering off to that sexy car. She tossed the stick into the fire and turned to head for a seat next to that lovely booze box. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Johnny staring after V as she sunk into her seat. 

She tactfully missed his glance in her own direction, but she did return his bottle salute. She turned to stare into the flames, lost in her own running rampant thoughts. Johnny jolted her back to present with his deliciously husky voice, "we haven't given up, you know." She looked up at him confused, waiting for his clarification, "V."

She understood what he meant now, nodding as she leaned forward, twisting the bottle back and forth between her hands. She absently listened to him ramble about contacts, connections and people wanting to help. It made her realize that it wasn't just the Aldecaldos that V had helped out. The amount of people who loved V, or who loved how selfless V could be when it came to helping others, choked her up a little. "I just... I want V to pull thru this ok. V's helped so many people out, out here, nobody wants to see...." She stopped when her voice broke, couldn't bear to finish that thought. She could see him nodding in her peripheral. 

She grabbed another bottle, more to drown her pre-emptive sorrow as to think too hard about V. She caught a glimpse of Johnny downing his bottle and grabbing the next. Seemed to her that he was in the same boat. 

An almost forgotten thought came to her as she slowly withdrew her arm from across his chest and onto her own hip. She had remembered V mentioning how Johnny had more nightmares after drinking heavy, which he had certainly done last night. 

She grimaced as he shifted, or more attempted to shift, then blinking sleepily looked down at her. She was glad then that her hair had come down last night, her face was blessedly hidden from his view, even though she could still see his confused glance. His sleepy... gorgeous... eyes that gazed at her for the longest moment, then widened with a sudden realization and turned quickly to the roof of the tent, casting side to side, almost as if he was searching for something... answers maybe? For why she was here? Maybe he didn't remember last night? 

She was playing possum, she knew she was. Watching the emotions play across his face was so fun though. Her brain ground to a screeching halt. _Did he just.... He did!_

It had started in his ears, crawled across his cheeks and even bled down his neck, he was blushing! Her eyes widened, _he remembers!_ She felt a little heat tinge her own cheeks as he looked back down at her. She had to give him a little credit though, his eyes wandered down her frame only once before he turned back to the roof. 

Was he thinking about their last moments at the fire, perhaps? His hesitation before _he kissed... he... kissed... he used those damnably soft lips_ on her knuckles. 

How had the beaten knuckles been able to let that through? Fixing the Thorton had led to many bumps and bruises, she could barely feel them these days... but the kiss! That shattered what little control she had clung to. 

Nevermind it being months since anyone remotely showed an interest in her, he has knocked all thoughts from her with a single kiss to her _traitorous fucking hand!_ But at least that had given her the courage to grab the last bottle, and him by the shirt to all but haul him to Vs rarely used tent. Which, thanks to Vs bad sleeping episodes, was on the very edge of camp and a good bit away from everyone else. Which for Panam, in her brains mildly buzzed state, meant that she could start anything she wanted... or finish whatever that bloody kiss had started. 

And finish she had. She had to give credit to the Rockerboy, damn could he ever move that body... just... fuckin'... right! She was lucky they made it to the tent, had just pulled the open flap closed before she turned on him, yanking him close to her to find out second hand just how soft his lips were. 

She had almost lost her shit when the feel of him against her really registered. Hard lines all pressed against her, hair curtaining around their faces blocking everything else out as he leant down to kiss her. One of his hands on her lower back and sliding further down, the other on her neck, pinning her to his lips before slipping further up to dig into the hair under her giant bun. V had told Panam at one point that Johnny had a thing for her ass, so she wasn't surprised when his hand finally gripped her there. Might even wind up leaving a mark, thanks to him using that silver arm of his. 

She had hooked one hand just into his pocket but shifted to the waistband of his pants as she shifted to try and pull him even closer. He was almost lifting her off her feet, pulling her up onto him, his kisses started getting needier, harder and deeper. He seemed ravenous. She felt his hand fiddle for a second, then suddenly her hair dropped loose. Her other hand went to mirror his, digging into his loose hair, gripping his neck and holding him in place for her pleasure. 

He had groaned into her mouth when she ground her hip against him. She was trying to sneakily discover if he was all talk about the size of... she cut that thought off and pushed him back, gasping for air and looking up at him hungrily as she started pulling clothes off. He joined her, a sort of shy mutual striptease in her mind. She lost her shirt, his was next and he raised her boots and pants. Then she was taking steps forward, like a big cat on the prowl, and he was playfully stepping back, until his knees hit the cot she had been herding him to. 

As his face turned slightly, swollen lips forming an 'o' of surprise, she pounced catching him off guard and pushed him backwards on the cot which groaned in warning. She had straddled him then, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips. His hands were on her again, roaming and gripping sensitive places. 

What followed that kiss had been such a blurred variety of positions, she didn't even know the names of half of them. And she definitely hadn't known the human body could bend into all of those, let alone the fact that hers did with his help! 

She heard him groan then, pulling her from her thoughts as he looked back over to her. His silver arm was reaching over and she just knew he was watching. Her eyes followed his fingers as he started to brush the hair from her face, they were drawn by the lines of his arm, up and up until her dark eyes met his own. A brief moment of shock was there, but it faded into something similar to his signature cruel smirk.  
Then the gruff and husky "mornin'" hit her like an electric shock. As if a power switch had been flipped she shot up off the cot, off his warm inviting arm, fumbled her jeans on, managed to stub her toe which caused her to huff a sob, before shoving her feet into boots and bolting from the tent. 

She somehow shakily made it back to her tent and threw herself onto her own cold cot, before she realized she had forgotten her knife under the edge of the cot and that last breathtaking bottle of booze just inside Vs... well Johnnys now, tent. 

She buried her head into her pillow for a half hearted ARGH! When she had finished venting, she pulled her holo over, she wanted to give V a good bitching for leaving him here.... Only to find V had already texted. Just a single question....

>> So, was I right? ;p

Panam dropped her holo and went back to venting into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the Lizzys crew 💖 Living for and loving the support you give for this


	3. No Stopping Them Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a heavy pov flip flop, find out V _was_ doing shenanigans, have SMUT and people get Panam blushing like crazy. Johnny, wipe that grin off your face boy! What is he plotting though? Find that out next chapter!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write two chapters into one, via swapping perspectives back and forth, so if it's a little confusing just let me know. If I have to I'll figure out how to straighten it out so it's better readable....  
> P is Panams view  
> J is Johnnys.  
> Yes I know it switches a lot, I'm sorry! And that's as far as I've gotten for now lol.

P  
About 15 minutes later and Panam had finally exhausted her frustrations as much as she could on her poor defenseless pillow. Hse realized she really was going to need to go back to get her knife and she hoped she could sneak off with that last forgotten bottle of booze. She could really use it.  
  
Shakily she stood, her legs still felt numb after the workout she got last night. She tried not to think about it, didn't need to get all hot and bothered now, since the camp was starting to wake up, no quiet place to find a quick release other than in her Thorton. She was trying so hard not to think of him... how she had woken up draped across his chest.... How his flesh felt so damn warm under her... she shook her head and realized with a start that she was outside THAT tent... and heard him talking to... was he on the holo? A peek wouldn't hurt... right?

J  
He laid there for all of five minutes after she bolted before he sat up, looking for his holo. "Hmm? What's this?" He had a message from V.  
  
>> Call me when you get up. Got a surprise for ya! ;D  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that. Then ran a hand through his hair to try and give it his usual morning look, instead of the 'I was awake all night with some preem tail'. Then he dialed. V answered on the 5th ring, Johnny scowled. "You using me as an alarm again?" V just grinned sleepily. "Sorry, didn't think you'd mind though... when I sent this...." A file transfer notif popped up.  
  
"What's this? More bad porn to trash this holo?" Johnny grumbled thinking of the time before when V pranked him, forcing him to upgrade to a newer holo, since the last wouldn't stop playing horror porn anytime he tried doing... well, anything really. That holo was thrown as fucking far as he could lob it into the ocean. V laughed the whole time.  
  
V laughed, drawing him back to the present. "Oooooooh, I think you'll like this...." V was watching him intently, smirk intact as the file finished transferring and started to autoplay. Johnny watched and listened in awe... but it was the final few minutes that made his mouth go dry. He watched it all the way thru once, and as it started to repeat, he gruffed out "forgiven" and hung up on V. Didn't care about feelings there.... He knew what V was doing to him, that V knew it too... it was still playing....  
  
He watched it a second time, but the third playthru he realized he had started rubbing himself thru his pants. He groaned and reached for the zipper, pulling himself free, eyes glued to the screen, he started slowly stroking himself.

P  
She had stopped listening in halfway thru his conversation, backed away a few feet, waiting for him to get done. She needed to decide how to go in to retrieve her knife anyways. Angry? Apologetic? Cold and 'I never want to see you again?' Hmm. Then she thought of that smirk. Her stomach flipped and she felt a wave of calm anger start-up in the back of her skull. She wasn't some damn joytoy for him to use and throw aside!  
  
She realized it had gone quiet inside, so she took a breath and turned, catching the flap to storm in. "Look, don't get..." she froze. Her face went red as she got an eyeful of him, holo in one hand, impressive cock in the other. She realized he hadn't stopped stroking himself as he looked up at her, glassy eyes locking onto her face after trailing a molten path up her body. She spun around as he groaned.  
  
She stood there, head down, eyes closed, fists clenched at her sides, trying to force herself back to a normal temperature. His moaning in the background wasn't helping. "Could you just.... Not?" She hissed out. She heard him take a breath and then, "nuh uuuuh... mmmph... can't not... after seein'... this," he all but groaned back at her. _Seeing what?_ Grrr..... She tilted her head to look at the ceiling, "what is it? Amature snuff hour?" She bit out a little more caustic than she meant.  
  
He huffed a groan, "why don't you... umph... come over here to find out?" She bit her lip, weighing pros and cons. "Can you at least cover..." she waved her hand at him, not daring to look back on that... damn hot sight. She heard a rustle on the cot, and risked a glance. He had sunk back down onto his back, pulling the blanket up over him, covering from his chest down. His knees were pushing it up into a tent of sorts, and she could barely make out his hand... still working on himself. She gulped, dry-mouthed all of the sudden.  
  
Slowly she paced over, eyes on his holo, which she could tell now he had paused a video on. "Well?" She asked a little rougher than she meant. His heavily lidded heat filled gaze was on her again she realized, had been since she had turned. He was starting to squirm under her gaze, almost panting. He held the holo so she could see it and pressed play. 

J  
It was almost too perfect. Her walking in on him with this video enhancing everything. Almost too much. Watching her face though as it played. Priceless. V had somehow managed to record Panam asking about their relationship, as well as a few other key moments. But the end of it, the piece de resistance was the slow shot of Panam, bending over to prod the fire. The way her ass was just... out there... perfectly grabbable. And he KNEW his song was playing in the background to her... it broke something in him. He had to finish what was building. He tightened his grip, groaning softly. Her face was so close now, he could drop the holo and just pull her onto him.  
  
She stood suddenly, almost as if she read his thoughts. "Did you put V up to..." she gestured at his holo and the moving blanket. He groaned, gripping even tighter, "no. Ha... haven't you figured... it out yet? V will... do as... V will do. Umph... I ain't got... no control..." he paused looking up at her, eyes flashing, blush spread so beautifully across her face, he just wanted to pull her down and carry on with last night. That's when he saw the bottle by the door... and an idea sunk in....

P  
"Got no control... over V or... mmm or this." He looked down at that, and she felt her resolve wavering. She'll admit, finding her best sides on display looping on his holo was kinda hot... creepy, but hot. Same with that now hidden stroking hand. She shifted. His husky voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Say... if uh... if you're gonna stare... why not get us a... drink?" Her face went crimson as she noticed him gesture to that not-forgotten-after-all bottle by the door. She sighed and walked over to pick it up, when a sudden impulse hit her.  
  
Instead of crouching to pick it up, she bent, slowly, while glancing over her shoulder at him. She heard his breath catch and his hand was louder for a moment. She smirked, slowly walking back with the bottle, holding it out for him. She saw a glint in his eye, heard his breath hitch again.  
  
He spun the lid off one-handed, held the bottle to his lips and moaned as he took a pull. She went to take the bottle back, to try and drown herself away from this... embarrassment? He held it away from her. She put her hands on her hips trying to intimidate him with her glare. 

J  
He shook his head slowly and crooked his finger at her in a come hither motion. She raised an eyebrow, but slowly knelt down beside the cot, as he lidded the bottle, setting it away from her and reached up to pull her down to him. Their lips met and suddenly there was a bite of alcohol invading her mouth with his tongue. She almost reeled back in shock, but he held her there, giving her a moment to gulp down what he had shared.  
  
He groaned again, giving himself a steel tight grip, the alcohol had burnt going down, giving him a small and pleasant glow deep in his stomach. He was panting then, gripping himself so hard it almost hurt.  
  
Suddenly the blanket was thrown back, she was watching him. He was watching her, the way she bit her lip, blush creeping further than just her cheeks. He didn't mean to say it, it just came out... "Fuck you're hot, Panam."

P  
It hit and sunk in what he said, her eyes widened and she darted them to look at his face. He was watching her again, his own face was blushed red, maybe not as much as her's was, but he was so damn.... sexy, hot, adorable? She was frustrated she couldn't decide on an adjective for him. She bit her lip in thought for a moment. "Not too bad yourself, Rockerboy," she grinned slyly at him, rising to go slowly around the cot, eyes on him as she bit her lip again.  
  
Before she could change her mind, she had stripped and slid in beside him. Grabbing the bottle she took her own pull, having to swallow a tiny amount so she didn't choke on it over the look on his face. She leant over him, sharing her mouthful, the same as he had done naught even 5 minutes ago.  
  
He was panting and she was suddenly struck with a worry over how inhumanly tight he was gripping himself. She reached down, finally stopping his hand, replacing it with her own. "Ha!" His back arched at her grip and he cried out as she ran her fingers over his swollen head, spreading the long string of precum onto her fingers. She brought her hand up thoughtfully, licking a finger clean and holding the other to his lips, giving him a taste of himself. She hummed softly as she reached back down, stroking his shaft lightly as she draped herself over his arm and shoulder, bringing her lips so temptingly close to his. He groaned pleasantly under her, "fuck me, Panam, that feels so fuckin' good." She got a thrill as he spoke praises to her lips.

J  
_Fuck she felt good like this!_ Soft and unhurried like she was going, pushing him closer faster than his own grip had. Which was why he was shocked when she swung her leg over him, lined him up and slid all the way down. "Fuuuuuuuuck...." He almost came just from that.  
  
She was looking down at him now, not moving yet. There was something burning in her eyes. An unspoken question. "Panam," he breathed. He reached up and caressed her face, her neck, collarbone, breast, side, hip, thigh, ending up with his hand resting on her knee. The look she gave him spoke volumes, hell, he might need a translator. But then she started to move. He groaned as she ground down on him, his eyes rolling back as she trembled around him. He couldn't help the litany of filth that came out of his mouth for the next few minutes as she rode him.  
  
She got faster, harder then and he knew she was close. He looked up into her eyes, waiting for her to make contact, and then mouthed one... word... "cum". And she did. She rode it out, panting before dropping down onto him, gasping softly against his ear, fluttering clenches hard around his cock. He couldn't help it, he pumped up into her then, once, twice... and exploded on the third. "Fuuuuuuuck," he groaned into her ear, whispering, "fucking seeing stars."  
  
She let out a low laugh, chuckle really, and he turned his face to hers. She locked her lips to his as she stayed on top of him. He felt a teasing clench and moaned her name. "So, should we take a picture and send it to V? Show what meddling in other people's business can get you?" She asked. He chuckled in response, "ain't no need to be V's enabler." He held her close to his chest then, enjoying her softness on him, "but I gotta ask...." She hummed questioningly. "Which do you like better, drunk Johnny, or mostly sober Johnny?"  
  
She grinned at him then, quirking an eyebrow. "Why Johnny, why ever would you be insecure about yourself after that?" He hummed thoughtfully, glancing up at the roof of the tent before responding. "Duration and positions of drunk Johnny. That fucker can go for hours," he stated to her laughter.  
  
She propped herself up on his chest then, "what, sober Johnny can't? Or he hasn't tried yet?" She raised her brow again. He chuckled but didn't get a chance to respond as their stomachs decided it for them. "Hungry too, yea?" She nodded. "Food first then. We can decide after which version of me ya fancy."  
  
She shifted to attempt to push off him, but he didn't let go yet. She looked down, confused. "Decided you want something other than food, Johnny?"

P  
He shook his head no, but stopped mid-shake to shrug. "Dunno... think I wanted to ask something first, before letting you go." She was sure he could feel her heart stop, just for that split second. "Ask me what, Johnny?" She barely breathed in asking.  
  
His cheeks were turning a fetching shade of red as he stared up at the ceiling. "Ask if you..." he coughed a little, grabbed the liquor bottle and took a pull. He offered it to her before taking it back for another gulp. He hefted a sigh as she shifted.  
  
"Ask me what," she stated a little stronger with the booze burning down to her gut. He swallowed roughly, "ask if you..." his voice broke and he shut his eyes as if in pain. Panam reached up and rested her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Johnny," she breathed his name, causing him to look at her, shocked. "Deep breath in," she instructed. He was still mid-whatever he was doing, but he took a breath. "Hold it..." she counted to ten, "now slowly let it out." He did, she smiled, "again."  
  
He took another breath without her instructions, and another, seeming to calm down under her hand. "Good," she praised him and noticed a quirk twitch by his lips. _Hmm, new kink perhaps?_  
  
"Good," she repeated, "now, ask me your question. Do I....?" He took a deep breath in and let out a string of words so run together she had to slowly parse out what he had asked.  
  
"Doyouwantmetostaywithyou?" He closed his eyes, almost panicked and pained looking. She shifted a little, to get a better view of him, forgetting for a second that they were still attached. She froze as he groaned, his hands clamping on her waist, holding her still, until he got an answer. "What exactly are you asking here, Johnny? Like right now, today, the rest of the week? What?"  
  
He clenched his teeth for a moment, then opened his eyes, looking up at her. "No, Pan," he whispered, his voice coming out rough and husky, sending a shiver up her spine, "I mean, me, not going out for merc work with V. I mean me, turnin' into a nomad, waitin' for you to come back from who knows where and what, tryin' ta be useful around here.... Maybe teach all the new littles how to play a guitar. How to sing praises to our Nomad Queen."  
  
He didn't dare move, didn't breathe. He started to look like he was doubting himself. She turned her hand over and rested it on his forehead. He scoffed and wrinkled his nose. "Not fevered or delusional, Pan, haven't lost my mind. Stop it," he swatted at her hand. She couldn't help but smile at that. It was a shocking admission from him, that was sure. He still looked worried over it. She hummed, "hmm. Well, normally it takes time to become a member of the family." He cringed. "Buuuuuuut......" she paused, looking at him thoughtfully, tracing the line of his jaw over his beard stubble. "How about a compromise?" He raised an eyebrow.

J  
"How about..." she paused, collecting her thoughts. "How about we take a week, see how well you fit in, let you immerse yourself with us. But if it's too much, you have an out. No harm, no foul." She reached up then and brushed a lock of hair off his face, and it shook him how damn tender she was being.  
  
"Pan...." his voice broke again before he could get any more out. He hated this side of himself. Damn V for making him have feelings again. He had tried his best to ignore them since the Mexican Conflict. Hate and anger he could deal with, they were good close friends to balm his blackened heart. But this soft shit...? He cursed softly and ran a hand down his face. "Why you makin' it easy on me, Pan?" She laughed, jostling him with its intensity.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder.... Not everyday a hardened terrorist Rockerboy turns nomadic Bard. Color me curious..." she shifted her hips, "and slightly turned on."  
  
He gave her a throaty groan and whispered her name in a deep warning. She held a finger to his lips. "Food first though. We can discuss things more later. This 'Nomad Queen' needs to get caught up with her knights before she can get back to her... King?"  
  
His heart stuttered and he looked up at her. Her face had a light blush and she raised an eyebrow in question. He pulled her hand from his lips with his metal hand, using it to interlock their fingers and prop himself up, while his 'ganic hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her the rest of the way down to meet his lips.  
  
It started almost chaste, he was about to deepen it, when he was interrupted by their stomachs again. He froze mid-kiss. She leaned back just a fraction to look at him and they both burst into laughter. "Food," he agreed, to her nod.

P  
Their laughter had helped ease whatever had started up the heat between them, standing to dress was another story altogether. Her legs started to give out mid-step into her pants, but he caught her easily, holding her against her side, grip warm on her skin. She shot him a wordless thank you and held onto him to finish the task of dressing.  
  
He broke the silence then, as she was pulling her boots on, "so, call me curious... but, what was up with you crying this morning?" She shot him a confused look, "what?" He looked to the side, nervous seeming, "when you were dressin' in a hurry...." She thought back and her throbbing toe caught her attention. "OH! I stubbed my foot on this bloody cot," she huffed out a laugh, "was in such a hurry to get outta here. For the life of me, I can't figure out why." She looked over at him, small smile on her blushing face. She saw a grin start to form on his own, before he scowled. "What about the rest of the 'caldos?"  
  
She huffed, "what about them? I'm the leader since.... well. Everything that happened back then. You've been around enough with V, and everyone loves V, shouldn't be too hard to pull some of that off over to you.... That is, as long as you don't go all raging asshole to them." He scoffed, "sure there isn't some young guy out there with the hots for you and that preem ass of yours?" She raised an eyebrow at that, "weren't you like.... in your early 30s when you went on ice?" "Yea.... so?" "So what makes you think I'm further off than that?" He blinked, "huh... guess I never really thought about it.... Subconsciously adding all those years trapped in Mikoshi, til I'm as ancient as Rogue and Kerry. Keep forgetting this body was lucky to be on ice, kept the years off it."  
  
She hummed, "mmmhmmmm, and I'm glad for that too. Means you've still got that youthful stamina to keep up with me, drunk or not." She grinned, watching as he started with a smirk, that grew into an almost shit-eating grin. "Fuck, Pan, you know just what to say to get my southern blood pumpin'." She laughed at that, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him closer for a quick heated kiss. "Now hold onto that feeling for later, I get done with the daily boredom, I'm going to come find your ass. You're going to keep me entertained." "Sounding more like I'm going to be your court Jester here... feeling a little hurt, Pan," he teased leaning back, cocking his head to the side.  
  
She scoffed, "please, Johnny. Like I said earlier, you're my King or at least, the Bard the Queen secretly has the hots for. Either way, no way you're a jester." She swatted at him playfully. He smirked and leaned down to give her one more quick kiss, though the way his lips lingered near, it was as if he was savoring the moment, lost in his thoughts.

J  
They went towards the dining area, catching a few catcalls. It was his fault though. He was sporting his shit-eating grin, in which none of his smirk was hidden by his glasses, only his eyes... and having his arm slung over her shoulder probably didn't help much.... But then, what would it hurt. Panam was rolling her eyes so hard, it was hurting him, and all he could do was laugh. "I'll get you a plate, yea?" She asked him, he didn't think he could smile any harder and he didn't trust his words just yet, so he settled for nodding and smacking her ass as she sauntered off, leaving him to find a table.  
  
Of course, Mitch waving at him brought his steps there. "'Sup, Mitch?" "Mornin', Johnny. Wanted to talk about last night, what you asked about," came the reply. Johnny nodded, watching Panam turn red while talking to one of the older nomads manning the grills, he grinned leaning forward, "whatcha got for me, Mitch?" Mitch raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, "thinking I might have some spare parts the right size. Might have to ask Cassidy for some catgut though. Doubt I have the right kind of wires for it.  
  
Johnny grinned. "Sounds perfect man, I'll check with him, then swing by the tank tent later, see what I can cobble together. Miss having an axe of my own right about now. Got some songs swimming around that want to flow." Mitch was nodding, but Johnny could tell he didn't quite understand. _No fault of his though, he's a hands-on kinda guy._  
  
Panam turned up with two plates of food for them a few minutes later. Johnny tried hard not to laugh at the look on her face, only because he didn't want it turned onto him. Oh hell he tried not to, but that didn't stop his smirk, which bled into his voice as he asked, "trouble?" She glared at him, but it was lost on him. He patted the bench beside him, still grinning and she sank down into it, setting the plates down and proceeding to bury her face in her hands, "they're all tormenting me. Teasing me even. I'm supposed to lead these people, and all they care about is my goddamn sex life!" His smirk didn't diminish at all, he just leaned over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "they're just jealous, My Queen.... They didn't get to have the romp we did last night or this morning for that matter. Remember what you told me earlier?" His voice dropped even lower on the last bit that he added with a smirk, "fuck them?"

P  
_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ that voice of his did things to her. She tried not to squirm, but knew she failed the second she heard that throaty chuckle of his. She rolled her eyes up to the heavens and prayed for rain, or anything to calm down her embarrassed heat.  
  
It was then that she decided to ignore everything and shovel food down as fast as she could. She didn't pay much attention to what Mitch was discussing with Johnny, though she heard something about trailers and food. She didn't know why, or care why they were talking about food while eating it. She finished off her plate and reached up to tug on his hand. He glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "I've got the things to do.... Will you be ok?" He grinned, "'course, darlin'. Go rule with that iron fist of yours, put them all in line. I'll hang with Mitch today, got more stuff to talk 'bout." She nodded and rushed off after he gave her a quick squeeze, just thankful he didn't want to push the PDAs too fast.  
  
She was scrolling datapads, almost absentmindedly. Hours had passed and she was fucking board now. She couldn't keep her mind from straying back to him.... And the absolute mess they made in Vs tent. Maybe she should message.... _Nah, wait and talk to him bout it first.... Don't enable V, he said...._ She groaned. Damn V. Damn those messages and that video V had taken of her.... But... don't damn them too hard.... Because she knew she was looking forward to later so damn much.


End file.
